


Beer and Tea

by Raditzash



Category: Bones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beer and Tea, Collaboration, F/M, My non canon OTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raditzash/pseuds/Raditzash
Summary: During a search for a case Sherlock finds himself in America where he runs into the Jeffersonian institution and Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist that catches his eye, will he let her help him? Or will he push her away? Warning: angst, sexual intercourse later in the story, this is new so don't expect it to be good. (Wanna skip? Kiss on chapter 22-23)Work and summary from fic I made on FF.net. It will take me a while to fully upload. Help finding errors in fic would be helpful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My BF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+BF).



> Work from FF.net so don't judge my younger self, judge my current self.

Sherlock's pov

Just perfect. Why is it always me? It seems like a person of my greatness can never relax. It's bad enough being surrounded by idiots but now I have to dedicate my patience to a country full of them. I've read all about them. Books ranging from their departure to a 'new life,' to their missile bragging. It's all petty really. They also enjoy quite unusual things. They've given a new name to the sport called rugby. They call it football which is quite strange considering. Who am I to judge? I was never a sportsman myself anyway. Enough about this country speaking, it's making me ill and I have no one but my brother to blame.

"Would you put some clothes on!?" Mycroft scowled under his breath. "You are about to leave! Why do you always do this to me!?" " I do nothing to you, you're the one who's forcing me into a plane,"I replied. "Private jet" he shot back. John was already on the jet with all the bags packed and secured. The only thing missing was me. "You're a lost case sometimes sherlock. You just… You're like a child stuck in a man's body" I just rolled my eyes at his words. I didn't want to leave. "We have better tea over here". Mycroft wanted a better reason besides tea obviously. " Sherlock we need to go. Just bring the clothes on board so we can get this over with." John said. I let out a small smile at Mycroft and used my free hand to grab the clothes and went onto the plane. I could almost hear my brother grinding his teeth in anger. Oh well. "have a safe flight. I made sure to leave some crayons and coloring books in America so you won't get bored. Just please don't be rude. Remember the address Sherlock." My brother reminded me. Before I could part my lips John spoke. "3737 S Figueroa St, Washington DC." " please stay with sherlock. I don't want him lost." The jets door closed and then it was silent.

Turns out I don't do jet rides. My stomach was turning and twisting inside of me and I felt like throwing up all over the floor was a good option. John was sitting in his chair, reclined, and sleeping like a baby. I wondered how he did that. Of course I slept once in a while but it seemed so boring to just lay still and let your mind flash images and stories beyond your understanding. I decided to take this time to put clothes on so he wouldn't see me. Better. I had nothing better to do so I played my own little game of deduction on john's sleeping form. It didn't last very long. He was such a boring person. I couldn't help but smile a little when some slobber rolled down the edge of his lips. He woke up a little after it reached his chin and wiped it with the back of his hand. He gave me this almost death stare. "Wh-…. Where you just watching me sleep?" I nodded. " Jesus Christ sherlock. Don't do that, that's weird." He rubbed his eyes. " I was just playing a little game". He obviously didn't like those words and looked at the reflection of his phone, in which he let out a relieved sigh. He must've thought I drew notes on his face again. They were valuable and his face was the most ideal at the time. " deduction." He rolled his eyes. " stop playing those silly games. How long until we land?" John said. I shrugged, and it seemed at that exact moment the seatbelt signal flashed and the plane began to descend. Great. More turbulence and jet sickness.


	2. New ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan wakes to a new face

Brennan's pov

My alarm went off and I immediately sat up in my bed. I sighed and pressed the snooze button. As I did so my phone went off. I picked it up and answered it. "Brennan," I said as I waited for an answer.

"Hey Bones," Booth said in his usual cheery tone, "we have another case. The entire skeleton is here too." As the call dragged on I decided I should pick out some work clothes. "Alright Booth I'll be there as soon as I can," I replied as I hung up. It had been a while since I've had a case.

When I finally arrived swarms of policeman and FBI agents were scattered throughout the crime scene. I walked up to the body and examined it. It was then I spotted a strange man. He wasn't too close to the crime scene so I brushed it off and looked down at the body. It wasn't until he started walking closer with his friend when I did anything.

Booth didn't do anything and neither did anyone else. 'Why is everyone so calm about this?' I thought. I walked up to him what are you doing here,"I asked him. "I'm here to 'help'," he said not bothering to look at me. "You can't be here," I replied. "I've been told otherwise," he remarked rudely.

"Leave before I escort you out," I said. "You? Escort me?" He questioned. I glared at him. "Sir I'll give you one more chance," I warned. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Woah, calm down Bones," Booth calmly said.


	3. Sherlock's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's attitude will not be permitted here

Sherlock's pov

Okay… I probably deserved it. I'm so used to John calling what I do amazing. I forgot ordinary people see it as a threat and 'invasion of privacy,' Whatever. As soon as the FBI agent talked to me saying something along the lines of 'understanding' and 'British government' I decided to tell him what he already knows about himself. People see it as rude.

I told him about his life as a sniper, a soldier, one who fought in Afghanistan. I've grown used to John's behavior, I can tell an Afghanistan soldier from a mile away. He glared at me when I told him about that and before I could finish saying the word 'crush' he punched me in the face. It was a very boney and knuckle-y punch, right on the tip of my cheek bones. He broke some skin and John had to put some alcohol and gauze on the wound. For a second I thought mr. FBI was putting that woman on a leash. Now I realize who's the true master.

After John explained to him about me, he looked at me with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes. Holding out his right hand, he apologized. John gave me a mini glare so I politely… Walked away and ignored his apology. I wanted something that actually caught my attention. The scene. " Dr. Brennan, I realize how you feel, but please. You need to get used to him.

He's going to be working with us, and faintly. "We need him." Whispered another agent. I almost couldn't contain my laughter at her glaring at me. She was like a small puppy trying to fight a coyote. Luckily, the puppy had an annoying wolf protecting her.

I took a piece of vertebrae and looked it up and down, however, before I got to deduct anything, it was snatched out of my hand. And I was the 'rude' one. If she was trying to intimidate me, she was doing it wrong. I hated this country, and my head hasn't even rested on a pillow yet.

"May I inspect the body?" " This isn't your place" " My place? You're right, it isn't my place, my place is where idiots roam. Not here, here rude idiots roam," "That seems awfully rude for someone barging into a FBI crime scene." She flipped my attention. My attention wasn't on the skeleton anymore.

It was on her. It wasn't like she knew the person who died. She just disliked me, and without any leads, it intrigued me. " I rest my case" she interrupted my train of thought. Right then John grabbed my arm and started to walk with me off the scene. "Come on Sherlock. Those two don't take kindly to you, so if you would please just leave them alone." Damn it John! Why interrupt me!? It's her eyes. Everything. It's everything about her. She doesn't love anyone. She's not ordinary. But she's on the side of the angels….


	4. Bone's' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones' frustration continues

Brennan's POV

I looked at him as if he were insane. This man was basically being dragged away. The FBI agent next to me continued to talk. "He needs to help us," he droned on, "we have orders to employ him as an intern as the Jeffersonian." "Jefferson onion?" The man asked.  
"Fine, but I'm not going to babysit him," Booth replied. It took us a while to get him into Booth's car. Once in, Booth started to drive. It was one of the longest car rides I've ever had. I could basically feel that man stare at me the entire time. I stared out the window the entire time.  
When we got there we had to get him through security. "Dr. Saroyan," I called out. "Yes Dr. Brennan?" She replied, "what's w-oh your new intern." "Intern? I never asked for him," I replied. "Well we've been given specific orders for a good reason,"she continued.  
I sighed and walked over to him. I looked him in the eye to see him looking back. I got confused when he grunted in frustration and began to pace. He also began to think aloud. I stood perfectly still as it happened.  
"Sir please calm down," I said. He continued regardless. "S-," I tried again before I was interrupted. "Shut up! All of you!" He exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock's POV

God they are annoying. It was almost perfectly silent besides the breathing. I turned to the man with an exceptional jaw line. "What?" He said. "Shut up. It's annoying. Stop thinking." He looked at me irritated. John just looked at the woman apologetically. Then he softly spoke. "Sherlock. Not to disrupt your thought bu-" "why? What am I thinking of? I am thinking of her. Why the hell she is not like the others. She has some obvious assets. She's a very neat person. Isn't that curious. But she knows…" It was silent. I was looking for the right words. " she knows things." That was the best I could do. Those three words. I didn't know what they meant even though they came from my lips. 'She knows things!? Really sherlock!? That was the best you could think of!?' 'Wait, why am I angry. It's as if I'm trying to impress her? Why do I care about impressing some woman who's obviously not a virgin. Wait. Why does that even matter!?' My mind was a whirling argument. Then it felt weird with everyone's eyes on me. Awkward. That's the word. Probably because I was staring her to death. The prolonged eye contact would've been too much for anyone but she was perfectly comfortable. Then. Suddenly. Without any warning I felt molly's touch. And by that I mean the woman's hand had made rough contact with my left part of my face. Ouch. What did I even do? She just slapped me. Perfect. John just made an 'O' with his mouth in shock. I took a step back and looked at her. She seemed to slightly regret it but kept her ground and glared at me. " Back. Off." She growled under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan's POV

I stared daggers at him and put my hand down. I started to walk towards my office until I was stopped by Booth. "Bones you shouldn't have done that," he said. "Why not?" I asked. "I don't want you to get fired," he replied.

I reassured him for a while. "Sir, how do you feel about the FBI?" I asked. "I barely know about them," the shorter one hesitantly replied. "Never mind then. How about you sit and you'll help us on the field when we need you," I continued.

"Alright," he answered. "Come with me," I said while pointing to the taller one.

"I have a name," he replied. "What is it then?" I asked. "If you must know it's Holmes, Sherlock Holmes," he answered as if he were the greatest human in existence. "What about him?" I questioned. "John Watson," the shorter one said.

"Sherlock, come with me," I said as I changed direction. "This place is so b-OoooooOooo I spoke too soon," he said as he approached the body. I rolled my eyes. "Stay on subject Mr. Homes," I said. "I am. I almost started to ramble," he replied.

I took a take recorder out and held it close to my face. "I began to pace while glacing at the body. "Victim is a male, roughly 35, caucasian," I stated, "judging by the injuries on joints he was athletic." "Boring!" Sherlock exclaimed, "is that all you can tell?" I tried my best to ignore him and continue.

"The victim was found near a school and has 3 children," I continued. This is when he took out a magnifying glass and began to scan the body. "What are you doing," I asked. "Observing, I need more clues before this gets boring again," he answered. "Interns aren't allowed to leave the lab,"I stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock's pov

" What did leaving have to do with anything?" I asked, barely even glancing at her. "If you're so bored, I suspect you to leave anytime soon" she answered. I truthfully thought about it. But it was so torturous not knowing everything. "Here." I used tweezers and pulled out a small black hair in between his teeth. " someone's dinner wasn't tasty." I showed her the hair and I saw a small bit of pink appear on her cheek. I didn't understand. How could a small curly hair in someone's mouth cause her to look at me as if I was a pervert, or sicko. "It's DNA" she slowly changed her look and took it. I was seriously confused. "Maybe he tried to bite the murderer" I stated. "Yeah, or maybe he ate something that contains-" she paused. She was looking for the right words. " that contain what? Small curly hairs?" I spoke, almost sardonically. "Something like that" she replied. What in the bloody hell was she talking about?

There were bits of flesh but nothing was left beside carbon. I felt her eyes piercing me. And I didn't know what emotion she was feeling. Hate. Disgust. Wonder. Frustration. Anger. You know, all those human-y feelings. "There's a chance of intercourse before the victim's demise" she spoke into the recorder. She paused it and joked "not much of a demise." I barely cared about her joke. What the hell was she talking about? Intercourse? Was there a clue I was missing? "How did he have intercourse before?" She looked me up and down like I was an imbecile. " the curly hair is a pubic hair" oh. Duh. Small curly hair. "If it was longer-" she paused again and looked at my hair. " don't be funny…" I moved a flap of her lab jacket. "Dr. Temperance Brennan" she forced my hand off roughly. If she was a puppy, she's a very stubborn one. " I'll make fun of what I wish mr. Holmes." "Joking isn't your forte, you're the strangest one here in the facility. Not currently of course. John and others have told me otherwise. Leave the joking to the people who are funny" She had this look. It was familiar. Where have I seen this look? Ouch!? That's where I saw that look. The look she gives before she slaps me. "Could you stop-?" She quickly cut me off "no." " I didn't even threaten you. I just said you weren't funny." " doesn't matter, you looked me up and down, and I'll have you know, if you even make me slightly uncomfortable, I will retaliate" sheesh. Someone needs Paroxetine.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan's pov

I put my hand down. 'How dare judge me?' I thought. Before I could get back to my work John walked over. "Could I ask you something?" He questioned. "It depends what it is," I replied. "Could we stay at your flat?" He asked. "Have you already asked everyone?" I replied with a question. "Yes, they all said no and we can't get a hotel room yet," he answered. I contemplated before answering. "Alright, then yes," I said.

"Really?" He asked as if he were flabbergasted. "Yes, just as long as you don't get in the way of my work," I continued. "I'll try my best to make sure that you aren't interrupted," he responded. "Boring!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Sherlock! This woman is letting us stay at her flat. Please could you for once show some appreciation?" John exclaimed back.

"Fine, thank you for your hospitality ma'am," he said, "now where's your car?" I rolled my eyes as he started to walk out of the Jeffersonian. I shortly followed with John. I unlocked my car and opened the driver seat door. I got in and started my car. Sherlock sat in the passenger seat and John sat in the back.

I started to drive and notices sherlock's gaze on my every so often. His statement was odd. 'She knows things,' I thought, 'everyone knows things.' "When we get to my apartm-," I said before I was interrupted. "Flat," Sherlock said. "You can watch the t-," I continued. "Telly," he continues as well. "-v and makes yourself at home," I finished


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock's POV

We faught for quite a while over the names of certain nouns like an old divorced couple. When we finally came to a stop, I looked at the apartment complex.

Seemed pretty nice. "Do you have enough rooms for me and Sherlock?" John asked. "Well, I have a guest room and a couch," she said. "I cho-" I was interupted. " John gets the guest room. You get the couch" "What?! No! I w-" "You argued with me, you discriminated me, you made me feel like a puzzle" "you ar-" " No I am not!" She exclaimed, quite loud too. It was silent from there on when me and John got our bags and went in her apartment. Oh. My. God. I. Was. So. Uncomfortable.

Everything was shining, or clean, and put in order. Actually, her couch didnt look so bad. "Don't touch anything, don't move anything, if you do, put it back like an adult" She stated. She was a strict puppy too. We both nodded and I sat on the couch while John went to the bedroom after Dr. Brennan pointed him in the direction. She then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Don't. Go. In. My. Bedroom." She spoke with a dark, strict tone. One I didn't find very nice, and I felt her words shoot through my mind like a pistol.

If she was trying to stop me, she was horrible at it. She spiked my interest. Actually, it seemed like she wanted me to go to her room. She defenitly wasn't stupid, she has intellect. So, why tell me something like that? She then stood up straight and shot some more bullets at me with her eyes. Then, the doctor just walked to what seemed to be her bedroom and closed the door. What in the hell was she planning?


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan's POV

I laid down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I hoped that he knew I was being literal when I said not to come in. I got up and went into the bathroom. I prepared myself for a shower by undressing when I heard my bedroom door open. I quickly redressed and went out to see sherlock looking through my things.

"She must be up to something," he muttered. I cleared my throat causing him to turn around slightly surprised. He cleared his throat to contain his sudden emotion. "Hello there," he started. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. "I was just looking for a clue," sherlock said, "it's none of your concern now." He walked away.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. looking at the time I realized that it was getting too late to argue with him. I began to get under my sheets. I stripped off my work clothes and decided to change while still under the sheets. I set my alarm and closed my eyes.

My alarm went off and I sat up. I heard muttering at my door. I went and got up. I opened the door up to reveal sherlock pacing holding bouquet of flowers. I looked at him confused and he looked at me shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock's POV

"Uhh… Good evening, doctor." I said, holding my composure. "I wanted to give you these flowers as a symbol of apology. I should have never came in when you were about to shower." I had just finished reading the Kuma Sutra. A book I took with me from London. I decided to see if my theory was true. If human behavior can be turned sexual, no matter the disgust or hate. Girlfriends and that sort of thing was so inappropriate and idiotic. Why stay with someone when they can slow you down? Why do humans react this way? Maybe I could use this woman as a test subject to test my theory. Of course I tried my best to seem piercing and striking when she opened the door. I just wanted to know if I should do this experiment with her. I knew everything about sex. How to make them hot, blushing, and disturbed. All too simple. Even though I was a virgin. This would be the only time I will do this sort of thing. I hated sex. It was so meaningless, especially with birth control. I get more pleasure out of solving cases. I handed her the flowers.

"Thanks?" She asked. She was uncertain how to tell me thanks. "Just don't mention it please." I responded. "Do… Do you like me?" "Course not. Way too much baggage for me." "Seems like what'd you like." I hated this conversation. "How do you know?" "Because you obviously get bored easily." She replied. There was a bunch of silence and prolonged eye contact. Just staring. We were reviewing what we just did and said. "Work" she stated " sleep" I replied. I didn't feel like going to the… What do you call it? Jeffers-onion. It was an annoying name. "Can I stay today?" " no. You're trying to hide what you just did. Of course you can't stay."

" what did I just do?" " flirt." Did she really think that? So it does work. Brilliant. " Flirt? I simply handed you flowers to apologize for my behavior" " I don't believe flowers like this are for apologizing" really? We're certain types of flowers for certain types of feelings? Or words? Odd. Well, I'm sure she was annoyed from me wasting her time. "Carry on with your morning Schedule."


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan's POV

He asked such weird questions. 'Does he really believe I'd actually make him leave?' I thought. "Just go and sit somewhere," I said. "Do you always push people away?" he replied. "That is none of your business," I continued.

"Take these," he said as he set the flowers down on my bed. "No, take them. I don't know what your playing at but stop it," I retorted. "How can I stop if I'm not playing at anything?" He stupidly asked. "Get out now!" I exclaimed, "I've had a hard day and you being here isn't helping it." I sighed.

"You seem tense. I'm going to give you a little time to warm up to the flowers," he said before walking out. I looked at them. "Tulips," I muttered. I looked at my alarm. "I don't want to be late," I said as I started putting on an already prepared set of work clothes. When I walked out I looked down to see a trail. 'Have they already made a mess?' I thought.

I followed it into the kitchen to see a homemade lab. "What's this?" I questioned sherlock. He walked in immediately using the microscope. "A lab, I use it to research things, Like you," he said not looking up.


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock's POV

" there is a lab at the je-" " no thank you. I prefer to do my research alone, without people contaminating, or bugging into my research." I interrupted. God. She had a close relationship with deadly glares. " you're making a mess! Everything is disorganized!" She exclaimed. " I'm aware. You're sugar is pure, not processed." I said. " are you checking my sugar?" " uh huh. I also checked the membrane of one of your onions. You eat very healthy and ripe foods. You probably change the fruit and vegetables every week. A week and a half when you are busy, however" I focused the microscope. " by the way, no. I'm not moving the lab. I need somewhere to do my experiments." " listen, I don't have time for this mr. Hom-" " sherlock. Just call me sherlock. It's ho-l-mes" " fine. Sherlock. I have to go to work. Do not mess my home up. When I come back I expect it all to be in tact" " it will be, doctor." I answered back. She nodded and started to leave. " before you come back, do you mind getting some tea?" " I'm not your slave can't you buy your own?" " I'm sure I could I jut need to convert my pounds into those dollars." " and the next exchange is far from here. You picked the wrong place to stay at." She told me. " perhaps." I said, again without turning to look at her. " you can stay here just. Whatever you did earlier. Whatever you were trying to do. Don't do it again" she said. " it was an apology doctor. I'm sure that's what normal people do." I altered the coarse focus knob on the microscope. Then John walked in on his normal clothes. Did he really sleep in jeans? "Excuse me, can I ask where your shower is?" He asked. " down the hall" me and the doctor answered. She gave a small glare at me. " thanks. I guess." John replied. " no problem. If the bathroom get wet, dry it up please" " no problem. It'll be dry." He said and left. " when I'm gone reme-" " don't make a mess." " good. You got it. Leave everything organized." She replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan's POV

I was frustrated at the moment. Seeing as he in particular was purposely trying my patience. I looked around one more time before grabbing my purse and leaving. It wasn't until the next day I returned. It was Saturday and I had a day off unless they called me in. My work clothes doubled as regular clothes as well.

I decided to go on a walk.

Hours later I returned having received not call about a case. I rushed inside when I heard gunshots. What I saw shouldn't have surprised me. Sherlock was firing at the wall. "What's the meaning of this?" I exclaimed. "I'm so bored!" He yelled. I quickly took the gun away from him.

I was so infuriated. I sighed and glared at him. If I wanted to I could hurt him again. "Your apology is not accepted," I said as I walked into my room. I immediately took the flowers and put them into a trash bin. I didn't want to think at the moment. Seeing as no matter how much I tried to calm myself down he always seemed to put me over the edge. Tomorrow he would have to go.


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock's POV

She is definitely feeling something. It was fun to intrigue her this way. She did take my gun so now I was miserably bored. Seeing how her brain ticked was very enjoyable. I looked over at the Kuma sutra. I flipped through a few pages. Sex sex sex. That's all on everybody's mind. Sex. It's all everyone wants. I just couldn't flat out experiment but I needed to. I was intrigued. I could've thrown away the idea of using the doctor but it seemed so much of a waste. I was going to use her. She wasn't normal so she would be easier. I cleared my throat and went to John. "H-" " not now John. I need silence." I interrupted him. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. After my shower I went out and dried myself. After redressing and going out I put the dirty clothes on top of the suitcase. I went and knocked on the doctor's door preparing for some harm to be done to me. " Unless it's John Watson, don't come in, and or leave". " it's sherlock!" I knocked again. " sherlock, if you do not desist, I will come out there and harm will be done!" She exclaimed. I continued to knock. I could hear her sigh. " if I give you back your gun will you stop?" I thought for a second. Then a small idea popped in my head. " please? I won't shoot the walls. I'll fix them tomorrow." It was a little silent then the door opened. She handed me the gun, but right when she did I made sure to stroke her knuckle and look into her eyes while slightly taking the gun back. She looked back almost confused but controlled and she let me. She let me? Perfect, this is going perfect. I took it back and nodded at her. " why thank you doctor" " sure. Just, no more shooting in the house. Or outside for that matter." I nodded and left to the kitchen lab putting gun in my trousers


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan's POV

This man was crazy. He continued to play his games thinking I didn't know what was going on. It confused me at first but he keeps repeating the same moves. It was getting predictable. I took the bullets out of the gun.  
I began to look at the clock. It was then that I got a phone call. I picked it up. I said nothing as I answered it. "Hello there," an Irishman said. "Who is this," i hesitantly said. "I'm only a fan," he replied, "I've read your books. They're really good." "You haven't answered my questioned," I continued. "I'm just a fan. If I tell you my name now how will I know you better in person?" He asked.  
"Meet me in the cafe on Sherman Ave.," he continued. I looked over at my drawer and approached it. I opened it and took a pistol out. I put in my inside jacket pocket before replying. "Alright I'll be there at 5."


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock's POV

" doctor Brennan?" I was behind her and expecting her to jump a little, but she didn't. "What mr. Holmes?" " call me sherlock" I replied. " I wanted to apologize for my behavior. The shooting. The kitchen lab." " please leave. I'm preparing to leave," she said. " no no. Please listen to me. I know I've been an arse lately but I sincerely want to apologize." I said. " mist-… Sherlock, stop it. Just because I gave you another chance and let you stay here again doesn't mean you should stop me from leaving," " doctor I know, but would you please just hear me out?" " look at the time, sherlock. I really must get going" God. She was very persistent. "Just stay please. I want to fully apologize. Words are better than flowers in that you can't throw them away." I glanced at the trash can hoping to rise her guilt. She spoke very sternly meaning she did. "Goodbye mr. Holmes" " listen. Doctor. I need to get something through to you." I stopped her. " and what might that be?" She shot back. " just stay, okay?" " why?" " so I can get 'it' through to you." " what is 'it' then?" Bloody hell. I didn't want it to come to this, but I needed to hurry and finish this experiment. So I dipped her and pressed my lips against hers.

She then put her hand on my chest and I was expecting this to go quick. However, she pushed me away making me stop and stood up. " we will never speak of that again" she spoke. I showed some confusion. " d-doctor Brennan. But. I owe you." " sherlock, I'm letting you stay here. Don't push it and make me slap you again. I will if I have to" she said more calmly than normal. " if you'd give me consent doctor." " then why can't you get it through you're head not to touch me!?" Yeah, she was a bit upset. " I just wanted to apologize. Listen. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you. I just thou-" " thought I'd kiss back? Well maybe when you could've caught me at a better time." " better… Time?" " when I get back. I really must be going" she started to leave and I was even more confused. " see you then. I'll save a kiss for…. For you" did she really want to kiss me? Of course not. She was focused on meeting a stranger. Not the taste of my lips on hers. If anything, she was ready to hate the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan's POV

I had a nice lunch with an Irishman. He was sweet and patient. I was almost hated having to leave him to come back home. I walked in expecting a mess. I got it too.

I sighed and looked around. 'He didn't even bother to clean up,' I thought , 'just one more walk to clear my head.' I walked out and looked both ways on the road. I should've seen what happened next. I started to walk and before I knew it sherlock tackled me before a car ran over where I was standing. I looked up at him. "Can I get that kiss now," he said.

Before I could reply Booth ran over to us. "Bones are you ok?" He exclaimed. "I'm fine Booth," I replied as I got up. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. "I'm so glad your ok," he said in a worried tone. I felt as if sherlock was glaring at Booth.

'Why is he angry,' I thought, 'unless he actually feels for me he shouldn't be glaring. "I think I'm done with my walk," I said. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Booth questioned.

"I'd love to," I replied. I broke the hug and followed him to his car. The last thing I saw before getting into the car was sherlock muttering to himself with a very upset face.


	19. Chapter 19

Sherlock's POV

This was hard as it was and I could see a love connection between those two besties. It wasn't hard to see. I need another test subject. The book never said anything about that. How to get a woman? Not a wife or girlfriend. I just need one of those quick sessions is all. " hard enough as it is" I muttered to myself when they left. I went back inside and started to speak with John in a way his brain would understand. " I need a woman" I said calmly. " a-. A what? You. Sherlock, you told me tha-" " that I don't do girlfriends. Or dating in general. I have to" I interrupted. " or, you're doing this out of complete boredom, and want to find out about why people are attracted to each other, or why sex is on their mind." He's said. I was slightly surprised on how he knew but then I remembered. " you highlighted almost all of those topics in your book." He continued. "I know, I know". " Dr. Brennan isn't an easy target sherlock" " not anymore. She's having dinner with that FIB agent or whatever you call them. Which is quite weird considering she just had lunch. And it's 12:40. She probably likes him back. I can't break that bond, though it'd be interesting to learn in the future. Scratch that, no it won't, I've done that before by telling a man that his wife was having an affair. Too easy. Love is so paper thin and easy to break or shatter. So why in the bloody hell do people fall into it!? They aren't even falling into it! They're just getting more chemicals in their head!" I exclaimed. " sherlock, sherlock. Calm down. You are just getting too deep into the topic. How about I take you to a pub, and we look around for some women." " women, John. Not high century whores." He made a little face and almost laughed. It was fact, not joke. " you aren't getting dr. Brennan" " John!" I exclaimed. " I know! I can't experiment with her anymore! She's contaminated with love for another man! It'd be a huge waist of my time! I. Need. Progress." He just stood there silent. Perfect. Not even he could help me now.


	20. Chapter 20

Brennan's POV

Booth and I stayed out all day. When I came back I saw sherlock laying on the couch with his eyes closed. His hands together almost like he was praying. "What are you doing," I asked, but he just stayed silent. It wasn't until I started to clean his "lab" he started to talk. "What are you doing?" He asked flatly without stopping what he was doing. "I'm cleaning up. I don't know how to live like this,"I said.

"How was your day? Did your significant other have fun?" He continued. "If your implying Booth is in a relationship with me then your incorrect," I replied, "what are you doing?" "Mind palace," he answered. "What?" I asked completely confused. He gasped before he could answer.

"It helps me think," he said. I decided to ignore him seeing as he was being himself again. "I'm taking a nap," I said before going into my bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Sherlock's POV

I needed serious help. One of the key components in my experiment Is that the woman not know that I am doing an experiment. " wait. Doctor Brennan." " sherlock. I'm tired. Please. I know what I said before but-" " I know. I don't want a kiss. I just want to do this." I know I shouldn't have done this and she didn't want me to do this. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. " have a nice nap." She had a slight bit of blush on her cheeks and it was just awkward silence after the small dry cheek kiss. She just nodded and left to her bedroom. Well it wasn't a kiss, but it was something. I needed to calm myself down. I know I want the answer to my theory, but I'll never get it if I keep it up like this. She wasn't with the FIB or BFI agent. I still had a small chance of using her. Maybe she wasn't as contaminated as I thought. Good. For maybe the next few days I layed low, careful to ignore her awkward glances to me. I had left a ticking time bomb inside of her head and maybe even chest. And we both heard it ticking. She was anticipating me to one day kiss her or hold her up against a wall. But I didn't. I never did. A normal conversation between me and her now involved prolonged eye contact. I almost had her hooked, I just needed more. I could feel her almost touching my finger tips. Ready to fall. Just so I can conclude and finish this. Even though I only saw her as an experiment she had some divine qualities. Very attractive. Plus it was horrible watching John look at me and her as if he knew what was going on. He would never understand. Those few days were full of anxiety and paranoia. And she hated it. She wanted me to stop. She wanted me to say I don't like her that way. Maybe 1% of her wanted to sleep with me. More like 0.0009%. However much, there was a teensy bit of chemicals there. And if there were more that 1%, I couldn't see it. It'd be the first time I was truly blind


	22. Chapter 22

Brennan's POV

Days became weeks which became months. Throughout that time sherlock has become a lot more romantic towards me. He has slowly started to help around the house, he's even left gifts for me once in a while. I feel like he wants me to be his. If I was that kind of woman I would let that happen.

I'm not though. I have a straightforward path for my life and I can't let him get in the way. I would miss this though. Truly I would. Days ago I filled out a form to transfer them. It was denied.

I want this amazing nightmare to end. This oxymoron of my life is causing me to get distracted from what I love. I walked out of my bedroom. I looked down to see a heart-shaped box of chocolates. I picked it up and flipped it over to see a card. I opened it and began to read.

It was blank except for the words thank you. I smiled. I opened the container and saw he did nothing to it. 'It's been 3 months I'll just give him what he wants,' I thought. I walked into the kitchen where he was looking into his microscope.

"Good morning Temperance," he greeted as he looked up. I immediately pulled him into a kiss. This was going to be the last one I'll ever give him.


	23. Chapter 23

Sherlock's POV

Boom. The bomb blew up. I didn't have enough time to react, really. One second I was testing her apple's cells. The next second I said 'good morning doctor Brennan'. And then the last second, her hands were holding onto the sides of my face, pressing her lips against mine gazing into her light faded greenish blue eyes. She has had enough. This kiss wasn't to represent falling in love. I saw it on her hands, and her face she was going to do something. But it wasn't going to be for me. It was for both of us. For me to stop and give me what I want. And for her to remove the bomb. I had never really been kissed before, especially not like this. In the last few weeks, I researched it. I still felt like a bloody amateur. I slowly moved one hand to her hip and closed my eyes. I let the other hand linger into the back of her hair, entangling my fingers. This kiss was weird. She wanted to just push me away and finish it and slap me. But she also wanted to grip the back of my shirt tightly as I introduced my tongue into her mouth. Wait. Did. Yep, I slid my tongue slowly into her mouth and she didn't bite it! Sherlock Holmes's first French kiss. Alright, no mind palace throughout kiss. What else was it? Right. Her hands grew tired of holding my face so she let her arms fall on my shoulders, resting them. There were little noises of surprise from her when I flicked my tongue against h-. Footsteps. I just heard quiet foot steps. " doctor Brennan do you know how to change the ch-" me and the doctor quickly broke the kiss and tried to avoid glances at the short man. Doctor Brennan cleared her throat and fixed her shirt. Both of our faces were hot and almost uncomfortable. " I'll. Uhh. Help you." She went with a wide eyed, surprised John Watson into his room to fix his telly. I fixed my shirt also and tried to hold onto my composure. One of my buttons had came undone during the kiss. I cleared my throat and sat back down in the chair turning the microscope off and cleaning it. I guess John now knows what is happening, but he thinks I actually like her. I am attracted, but I am Sherlock Holmes. Not an IFB agent. I don't have the time. I would like someone of her kind on my side, but I don't need a woman to slow me down. I have John. And he is good at being a sidekick. My palms were still sweaty and I felt a small bit of uncomfort in the crotch of my trousers. The article said this was perfectly normal. I just ignored it and it slowly left. I just had my first kiss with someone of high intellect and of beauty. In a kitchen lab. I was right about one thing. It was a good morning.


	24. chapter 24

Brennan's POV

"What do you want John?" I asked as I followed him. "What was that, back there," he questioned. "Nothing," I answered quickly. I feel as if my heart was swelling. "John, I feel this arrangement isn't working out," I muttered. He didn't seem to hear me.

The day went by fast. I got an email and looked at it. Your request for a transfer has been put through again and granted. I typed in a reply. I was having them become sweets' interns. They would be taken out of my works.

It would taken them a while to be taken out of my home. I felt guilt. I looked at the doors. I closed my laptop before I sent the response.


	25. chapter 25

Sherlock's POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I knew for a fact this wasn't normal. It was just a kiss and I simply couldn't get over that. The scene played over and over in my head, never stopping. I was lucky I got one hour of sleep. John woke me up and set tea on the table. I wasn't thirsty. Well I sort of was, but that was more personal. I wanted to kiss her again. Scratch that, I needed to kiss her again. It wasn't my sexual needs. It was my need for knowledge, I hoped. " a thank you would be nice, Sherlock." John muttered. I just rolled my eyes and sat up itching the back of my neck. I couldn't get over it. I was like a little boy now. Without kissing, or eye contact or anything else it was boring. It might be coming near. The end of my experiment. I had watched tons and tons of pornographic material. Some seemed too fake, and just down right aggressive. Some were full of passion and new love. I made sure to pay attention to those videos. I had absorbed too much information and decided to go search the other aspects of sex. Protection. Doctor Brennan was obviously not on birth control pills so if the moment came, I needed a condom. I would prepare the latex and preserve the condom well. One day doctor Brennan walked in on me looking into a microscope with a stretched condom in the slide. There were stacks upon stacks of packets of condoms. Each varying size, color, and goals. Goals being the point of the condom. Ribbed for her pleasure. Numbing for my pleasure, odd enough. " where did you-" " found them. John got me them." She was slightly shocked and uncomfortable. " what are th-" " personal experimentation" I looked over at her. She froze more when I turned my gaze towards her eyes. " alright. Sherlock, Listen. You'll be.." There was some silence and I had no idea what she was trying to say. Then I realized. No. I was going to lose my test subject. I kept myself calm and decided to just go with her words. " moving" she finished. I kept a calm face and nodded. " alright. I'll start packing my bags tonight." She nodded, and gripped her wrist. I removed the condom and put it in a homemade condom preserver. That one worked well. It was clear and had a very strong latex. It was normal, not ribbed. I looked back up at her and just sort of looked. She nodded and left to her bedroom. Tonight? No. Not tonight. Well. I could do it tonight. Should i? No. ' it'll be easy. I'll have her on my leash.' I thought. ' no. I don't need her now. I need the feeling of the kiss and chemicals to flourish through her body. Along with her ovulation coming near. She shows obvious signs of it.


	26. chapter 26

Brennan's POV

I hated myself now. He seemed to be upset as I started towards my room. I paused. I turned back and went up to him. "What is it?" He asked. I pecked him on the lip. He looked at me confused. "That's all you get sherlock," I said.

"What?" He asked. "Come with me," I continued. I started to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked following me. "To the b-," I was interrupted. "Pub,"he said, "sorry force of habit." I rolled my eyes and walked to the street. "Are we taking a cabby?" He asked. "No," I replied walking towards my car.


	27. chapter 27

Sherlock's POV

This was already confusing. I got in her car and she started to drive. I looked outside the window and set my arms on the car seat's armrest. I could feel her easy gaze on me. I made sure to pretend like I didn't notice. "Why the pub?" I asked. " you seem like you need a drink." I smiled a little. Even though the sentence is basically saying that I looked like I needed to drink poison, the meaning was different. It meant I needed some weight off my shoulder, so drinking alcohol might relieve myself. Trust me, a single drink or multiple drinks won't relieve me. Maybe that's why people have sex. Relief. Sex seems like the last resort though. 

Oh well. When we got there we sat at a table in the corner and she bought me a brew. I took it and began to sip, careful not to cringe at the taste. She sipped hers and looked at me. This was going to be really odd. After a while I drank a little too much, but not like last time. I was more in control this time. I felt guilt that she wasn't drinking as much as I was, and I don't know why. " doctor." I slurred. " even though I-I'm gonna be going to somewhere else-" I hiccuped. " I am g-gonna miss you. You were a-a great flatmate" I slurred almost all of the words. She was perfectly content having drank 5 beers. Maybe less. " thanks, Sherlock" she said with a more fruity tone. I put my hand on hers and looked up into her eyes. " you're very beautiful doctor." I hiccuped again. She smiled and thanked me again. I removed my hand and took another sip of beer. That was it. No more. "Want to go home, Sherlock?" I nodded and wiped my mouth. 

We both went into the car and I tripped on a small stone, but maintained my balance. We started to drive back to her apartment complex and I played with the window button. " stop, please." I stopped and whined. When we got there we sat on the couch. " I am so sorry, doctor. About the holes in the walls. The messes." "Sherlock, it's perfectly alright. You helped me fix it all up." We just looked into each other eyes and I wanted to lean in and kiss her. I slowly moved my hand over hers and looked deeply into her eyes. Her face was confusing. She wanted to jerk her hand back but she left it there and let me hold it. " I-I'm very sorry temperance." I told her. She just put her finger up to my lips. I cleared my throat and my mind came a little more in tact. " b-bed" she looked at me a little surprised and shocked. " bed you. You should go t-to bed. It's t-twelve. I-I don't want to keep you u-up". Her face calmed down a bit and she kissed my cheek. I pecked her lips and removed my hand from hers.


	28. chapter 28

Sherlock's POV

This was already confusing. I got in her car and she started to drive. I looked outside the window and set my arms on the car seat's armrest. I could feel her easy gaze on me. I made sure to pretend like I didn't notice. "Why the pub?" I asked. " you seem like you need a drink." I smiled a little. Even though the sentence is basically saying that I looked like I needed to drink poison, the meaning was different. It meant I needed some weight off my shoulder, so drinking alcohol might relieve myself. Trust me, a single drink or multiple drinks won't relieve me. Maybe that's why people have sex. Relief. Sex seems like the last resort though. Oh well. When we got there we sat at a table in the corner and she bought me a brew. I took it and began to sip, careful not to cringe at the taste. She sipped hers and looked at me. This was going to be really odd. After a while I drank a little too much, but not like last time. I was more in control this time. I felt guilt that she wasn't drinking as much as I was, and I don't know why. " doctor." I slurred. " even though I-I'm gonna be going to somewhere else-" I hiccuped. " I am g-gonna miss you. You were a-a great flatmate" I slurred almost all of the words. She was perfectly content having drank 5 beers. Maybe less. " thanks, Sherlock" she said with a more fruity tone. I put my hand on hers and looked up into her eyes. " you're very beautiful doctor." I hiccuped again. She smiled and thanked me again. I removed my hand and took another sip of beer. That was it. No more. " want to go home, Sherlock?" I nodded and wiped my mouth. We both went into the car and I tripped on a small stone, but maintained my balance. We started to drive back to her apartment complex and I played with the window button. " stop, please." I stopped and whined. When we got there we sat on the couch. " I am so sorry, doctor. About the holes in the walls. The messes." "Sherlock, it's perfectly alright. You helped me fix it all up." We just looked into each other eyes and I wanted to lean in and kiss her. I slowly moved my hand over hers and looked deeply into her eyes. Her face was confusing. She wanted to jerk her hand back but she left it there and let me hold it. " I-I'm very sorry temperance." I told her. She just put her finger up to my lips. I cleared my throat and my mind came a little more in tact. " b-bed" she looked at me a little surprised and shocked. " bed you. You should go t-to bed. It's t-twelve. I-I don't want to keep you u-up". Her face calmed down a bit and she kissed my cheek. I pecked her lips and removed my hand from hers.


	29. chapter 29

Sherlock's POV

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. " John?" I groaned in pain and put my fingers to my head. My head hurt like hell. " so Thursday at 3?" John spoke. " sounds perfect" temperance replied. I sat up. "Doctor Brennan?" I stirred. " huh? Oh you're awake sherlock." " where am I?" I asked. " a hotel. This is where you'll be staying until you get your leave back to London." I looked around the room. There where two queen beds. I wiped my mouth and groaned while clenching my head. " oh. Right. Here sherlock." Said John as he set water down beside me and popped an alka-seltzer in it. After it got done sizzling I drank it and began to feel better. I looked up at her and smiled. " thanks for last night. My heads a little screwed up now." I thanked her and she nodded. " sherlock. Me and John will be going out tomorrow at three. Hope you don't mind, we won't be here tomorrow." Well. I was shocked but I didn't show it. What the bloody hell? How the hell did he get lucky that quick?! Whatever. I needed to keep my composure. " as friends" John interrupted almost. He was lying. He knew about me and temperance so he wanted to keep me calm. John was hoping to get lucky with doctor Brennan, and she really thought it was going to be a friends thing. Kind of like what her and the GBF agent go and do sometimes. I nodded and finished the fizzy drink and rubbed the back of my neck. "A word with her please?" I asked John. He nodded and left out the room.


	30. chapter 30

Brennan POV

"How did I end up here?" Sherlock asked. "I brought you here," I answered. I started to walk after John. He didn't stop me. "So John, how about you and me go somewhere now?" I asked trying to get as far as I could away from sherlock. "Sure," he replied.

"Just let me change," I continued. He nodded. After a nice dinner me and him went back to my apartment. He talked so sweetly even going so far as to compliment me. After we went through the doorway he pulled me into a kiss.

I looked down to break it. "We shouldn't do this," I said. "Please, you deserve to be loved," he replied. These words broke something in me. I didn't know what he did but I pulled him into another kiss. He put his hands on my waist and deepened it. That night I was taken for the first time in a long time to a world a pleasure so foreign to me. The guilt left me until the next morning


	31. chapter 31

John's POV

That felt to perfect. The night was full of kissing, sweat, hidden passion and pleasure. Afterwards we were panting heavily and I had embraced her. I felt some guilt because I felt like he had wanted her more than me, but I just saw the chance and took it. 3 months is too long sherlock. I'm sorry. That morning I woke up and noticed she wasn't beside me. I had stretched and called out her name. " yes?" She called out from the shower. " nothing. I'll…. I'll just make some coffee." I went into the kitchen after redressing and began to make some coffee. I had a little fit with the machine when it wouldn't brew, then I realized it wasn't plugged in. She had came in wearing underwear with a robe. I pecked her lips but something of rejection hinted from them which was weird. "Morning." I told her. She nodded and smiled slightly. This was really odd. Maybe it's been a while since she's done this with someone. I never really cared. This has maybe become something. A spark of romance between me and her. Maybe she thought it was a bit awkward. That was completely normal. " can. Can you go and check on sherlock for me? I just want to make sure the hotel hasn't burned down yet." She seemed like she was going to get rid of me. " I can just call him" I said. She nodded and took a cup of coffee. I called and he was doing perfectly fine. He was just practicing his violin and he talked very stern, but loose at the same time.


End file.
